


Skin Deep

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, knightverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: How long is too long. Barry fell in love, bid fairwell to the man that captured his heart, and now waits his return. How long will he keep his hope that Len will return.





	1. Prologue

He'd come, wounded and alone on his horse. Barry had been working in his family's field, gathering corn for the night when the soldier rode in. It had been later in the day so his parents were inside, his mother cooking and waiting on her son for the corn. The horses cries was what alerted Barry, the next was man that fell off. Running Barry carried the man into his father, the village doctor. So Barry sat with him when he was stable, wiping away any blood or sweat. Barry studied the man, finding him quite handsome, and he could smell the Alpha scent. Barry was surprised by a lone alpha soldier and was hoping no one would come looking for him. 

When he awoke it was to Barry, covering him after redressing the wound. The soldier had been slashed pretty deep against the side, the major wound. He grabbed Barry's wrist and shoved him back, knocking the bowl of water over. His heartbeat fast, looking around for his attacker. When he saw the spooked omega he calmed down. He laid back, gripping his side. 

“I am sorry. Thank you for your hospitality.” The man said, Barry smiling as he cleaned up the water.

“It's not a problem. I'm Barry Allen, I found you and your horse. My father did an amazing job stitching you up.” Barry said, picking up the bowl. “I'll get more water.”

“That's fine, I'm Len by the way.”

“Well Len, while you are healing our home is your home.” Len smiled, nodding as he studied the young male. He didn't see any bond marks. Barry stood at the sink, filling the bowl.

“I don't mean to be rude, but can I ask if you are mated.”

“I am not, is that an issue?”

“No. I was just wondering how someone so beautiful is untaken.” Barry smiled, blushing a little.

“Self respect. Plus my father wouldn't trade me for a cow.” Barry carried the bowl over, carefully placing it next to Len. “Can I ask what happened?”

“I got separated from my men. If I can, may I send a letter?”

“Of course. It may take a while for your wound to heal. Luckily my father was able to get the infection before it got bad.”

“I have you to thank. You brought me to him after all.”

“My family is peaceful. We won't take any side on a battle, but if someone needs help we will help.”

“Barry…right?” Barry nodded, taking the washcloth and wiping Len’s forehead. “I promise no harm to your family, nor will my troops.”

“Len, that's all we ever want.” Barry smiled. “I'm going to let my dad know you're awake, see if we can get you some food.”

“That would be nice of you.” Len smiled, Barry laying the towel across his forehead. 

“I'll be back soon.” Barry said, Len’s heart jumping a little at the promise. The thought came at how lucky he was to have a beautiful, single, omega caring for him.

 

As months came and went Len healed, receiving word that his men were on their way to find him. Len was in no hurry to head back. He enjoyed time with Barry, in fact they instantly sparked. The Allen’s seemed to like Len, giving their permission for Len to court their son. The three month they spent together were the best for both, especially when they reached the point in their relationship where they became intimate. Sadly these days came to an end when a letter came, letting Len know his men would be there in the next few days.

The two sat in the garden, Len rearranging the flowers into a bouquet. He handed it to Barry, tucking a spare rose behind Barry's ear. The younger smiled, about to put one behind Len’s ear, only to be stopped by a horse crying out. Looking over at the stable to see Len’s horse neighing into the open fields. Standing up the duo saw a group of men in armor, all alphas from what Barry could tell. He held Len from behind, arms tight around his waist. Len placed a hand on Barry’s arms, holding them as the men approached.

“Len!” A yell came as one of the men sped over, Len smiling.

“Mick!” He said, the larger man jumping from his horse. Barry gripped Len’s shirt, resting his head on Len’s back. They both knew what this meant and they didn't want to face the truth. “Did you bring what I asked?”

“Of course.” Mick said as a few soldiers approached with a chest.

“This belongs to the Allen Family. They are the reason I am alive.” Len said, moving aside so Mick could see the young man wrapped around his waist. “This is Barry, he found me wounded.”

“We owe you our lives. If you need any assistance at all we will assist.”

“It's fine. We are always happy to help anyone who needs it.” Barry smiled, hands folded in front of him.

“Mick, take the chest to the Allen’s. I need to speak to Barry.” Mick smirked, nodding as he led the men to the home. 

Len sat Barry down in the flowers, picking up the bouquet. Handing it to Barry he gripped the younger's hands. “We knew this day would come.”

“Can't I come with?”

“I couldn't bring you into war and make you leave your parents.” Len said, looking over to see Nora watching them. “I'll make you a promise. After the war I will find you again, if you will have me as your husband I'd love to move in with you and your parents. We can start our own family.”

“You promise.”

“I swear. I'll be back for you.”

“I love you.” Barry said, wrapping his arms around Len's shoulders.

“I love you too Scarlet.” Leaning in Len kissed Barry on the lips, the young holding him in place. Len smiled, pulling away. “I'm going to go bid farewell to your parents.

 

“One more.” Barry said, Len smiling. Leaning over he kissed Barry, the younger smiling into the kiss, a tear falling down his cheek.

“Don't cry.” Len whispered, kissing Barry’s cheek. “I won't be long.” 

“I'll wait for you. I'll wait for as long as it takes.”

“Good.” Len said, grabbing Barry by the hand, turning him. “Let's go. I want to thank your parents for their hospitality, and the opportunity to court you.”

“Will you bring a ring?”

“I will bring the best ring for you.”

“Just what you can afford will be enough.” Barry said, leaning his head against Len’s arm. Len reached with his free hand and patted Barry on the head. It was then the tears started again, Len pulling Barry back into a hug. A few minutes passed before Barry pulled away.

“I'm going to stay out here. You go tell my parents what you need to. I'll see you off.”

“Alright. I won't leave without another kiss.” Len said, letting go of Barry.

 

A few minutes passed before Len came back out with the men. They were busy mounting their horses as Len finished his goodbyes. He pulled away from the kiss he and Barry shared to start heading towards his horse. He stopped, turning back to Barry. With no words Len removed a necklace he'd been wearing his whole stay, putting it around Barry’s neck. “Hold on to this Scarlet. You can give it back when I come back.”

“Goodbye Len.” Barry said, nodding at his lover. He watched as Len mounted his horse, his horse taking off with a whip of the reins. Barry watch, his mate taking off. He watched, even after they disappeared, Barry finally turning away when his mom came out and collected him. He didn't say anything, just went to his room and laid down. The scent of Len was fresh, making Barry’s heart ache. He wished he left with Len, followed him home, just to be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

He approached the cabin, flowers in his hand. He'd been visiting for a while, yet Barry seemed admit about the soldier coming home to him. Hunter shook his head at the other omega, not seen no the reason of waiting for an alpha. All he left was a trinket, and in Hunter and the other villagers started to think Barry was nuts. After all no one, but the Allen Family daw this soldier.

Knocking on the door Hunter waited patiently, the door opening up a few seconds later. He was met with the face of a young boy. With a smile Hunter spoke up. “Hey Michael. Is your dad home.” The door slammed in his face, Hunter sighing.

“Michael! Don't slam the door in people's faces.” The door opened up again, this time to Barry. His face dropped seeing Hunter, but still held its smile. “Good morning Hunter.”

“May I come in?”

“It's nice out, let's talk out here.” Barry said, stepping outside. He shut the door behind him Barry folded his arms. “Hunter, I've told you many times. I'm spoken for.”

“You've been waiting a while Barry. I think it's time you rethink waiting for a man you only knew a few months.”

“I'm waiting for Mike’s dad. He's coming back and I'm not interested in anyone else, alpha or not.” 

“I'm sorry to tread on his memory, but how do you know he isn't dead. He was a soldier.”

“Men like Len survive.” Barry smiled, the door opening behind him.

“Mom, I need help with a word.” Michael said as he poked his head out, glaring at Hunter.

“I'll be in in a minute Mikey.” Barry said, the boy shutting the door. “Hunter. You are a good man, and have been extremely helpful as a friend, but I don't want another person.”

“Give him a few more months, if he doesn't come back let me take you out.”

“Hunter.” Barry said, sighing. “If Len doesn't come back then I still won't date.”

“Barry Allen I won't stop trying.” Barry shook his head, walking back inside. 

“Goodbye Hunter.” Barry shut the door, Hunter groaning. He laid the flowers in front of the door before leaving.

 

Night fell and Barry was snuggling with Michael in bed, reading a book. “Mom?” Michael said, pressure against Barry.

“Yes baby?” 

“Do you really think dad's coming home?” Closing the book Barry turned to face his son.

“Yes, daddy will. Didn't I tell you not to listen to Hunter?”

“But Grandpa and Grandma don't think he's coming back. They said he left and you need to understand that.” 

“Michael, I know your dad. He's a man of his word.”

“I don't think daddy’s coming back. It's been eight years.”

“Have a little faith Michael.” Barry said, blowing out the candle before holding his son. “Have a little faith.” Barry mumbled, drifting off with ease. 

 

A few weeks passed since Hunter’s last visit and he'd been quiet. He'd come over to help Barry, but the topic was never spoke. Barry also talked to his parents about how they shouldn't talk negatively about Len in front of Michael, but Michael was already thinking about his father abandoning them. Barry woke to yelling, giving him a start. Looking around he didn't see Michael in the bed and panic fueled Barry. He shot out of bed, hearing his mother yelling his name, hearing Michael yell for him as well. He was in the living room, hiding behind the door as his mother and father were outside, looking at something. Running out to them Barry followed their eyes, heart pounding with adrenaline. It stopped when he saw a few people on horses running towards them. As they got into view Barry saw the leader, his heart starting again as he walked to see who it was. Only a few feet away Barry saw Len, riding in the front.

“Leonard!” Barry yelled, the horse barely stopping as Len jumped off. Excited Barry ran to the man, pouncing on him. He held him, not risking the chance of him leaving again.

“Barry. God you still as beautiful as I remember.” Len said, pulling away as he looked Barry up and down.

“Did you bring the ring.” Len laughed, pulling the necklace from under his tunic. There were matching rings on it, engraved in something Barry couldn't read.

“Will you still have me,I know I'm eight years late.”

“Only if you have me. I have a surprise.” 

“A surprise?” Len asked, Barry pulling him towards the house. Len smirked, leaning over and whispered into Barry's ear. “Bedroom already?”

“You wish.” Barry said as they stepped in, Barry looking behind the door to see Michael looking scared. “Come out. There's someone here to meet you.” Nodding Michael came out of hiding, clinging to barry’s leg. Len’s eyes widened, kneeling down to see the little boy. “Go ahead and scent him.” Michael tucked behind Barry even more.

“How old is he?”

“Seven years old. I didn't know when you left.”

“He's mine?” Len asked, looking up.

“Yes, he has your eyes.” Barry smiled, stepping aside, leaving behind a nervous Michael.

“What's your name?” Len asked, Michael playing with his fingers.

“Michael.”

“Can I call you Mikey?”

“I guess.” The young boy said, Len smiling. 

“Do you know who I am?” 

“You're another creepy guy after my mommy.” Len let a smile break, looking over at Barry, who was shaking with contained laughter.

“Well, kind of. Mikey…my name's Leonard…I'm your dad.” The little boy looked up at Barry, who nodded. Stepping closer Michael hid in his father's shoulder, sniffing. Len smiled as Michael crawled into his arms, hugging him as he scented him.

“Daddy.” He squeaked, hugging tightly. Len stood, holding his son close as he heard his group approach the house.

“Baby boy.” Len said, Barry watching him. “Barry I need to talk to your parent’s, is it alright is my crew and I-.”

“As long as you want.” Barry cut him off, pulling Len into a kiss. “I'll go set up the barn.”

“Thank you. I'm going to go show the guys Michael.” Len smiled, Barry leading the way out.

“Mick.” Len said, interrupting the chat the man was having with Mr. Allen. “Meet my son, Michael.” Mick’s eyes widened when he saw the little boy. 

“A son? Leonard, you sure it's yours?”

“He scented me.” 

“Already have an heir, you're starting out nicely.”

“That reminds me I need to ask you.” Len said, turning to Henry and Nora. The two looked at Len, Michael staring up at Len. “May I ask for Barry's hand? Regardless of my stature.” 

“After eight years and and a son, you better make an honest man out of my son.” Len smiled. 

“I'd also like if you would move with us.”

“Oh…that’d be a lot. How would we afford a home?” Nora asked her husband.

“My home has many rooms. You can live with Barry, Michael, and me.” Barry walked over, grabbing Len’s free hand.

“Mom, dad, I set the barn up for them to stay the night.”

“That's fine Barry.” Nora said, smiling at her son that had grown up into a fine young, brave, and patient man.

“Barry, I need to talk to you alone for a minute.” Len said, handing Michael over to Nora. “It'll just be a few minutes.” He told the little boy, puffing as his father pulled away. Grabbing Barry's hand he led the young alpha over to the garden of flowers. They sat down, Barry immediately working on picking flowers to make a bouquet. “You're really good at those, last I remember.”

“I've gotten better.” Barry said, arranging the flowers. “Michael loves the bouquets as much as you.” Barry looked up at Len, the man smiling at the younger. “What have you been doing these past few years.”

“Well, that's what I wanted to speak about you with. My father fell ill, only recently did he pass.”

“I'm sorry to hear about that.”

“No, he was a terrible man. He would hurt me and my sister daily…not all my scars belong to war.”

“Your sister?” Barry asked.

“Yes, Michael has a bigger family waiting for him.” Reaching over Len cupped Barry’s hands. “But what I didn't care to tell you is that my father was King Lewis Snart.” 

“King?” Barry repeated, eyes widening. “You're Lewis Snart’s son? That tyrant?”

“What happened to no picking sides to war?” Len said, giving a sad smirk. 

“No, you get me wrong. I just can't believe an angel hearted man like you could have a man like that as your father.” Len released Barry’s hands, the younger tucking a flower behind his ear. 

“It's not easy. I'm trying my best to make amends for what he's done…help our kingdom survive longer. I want to move you, your parents, and Michael home with me. If you don't wish to then I'd love nothing more than to call you my husband.” Len removed the rings, showing them once again to Barry. “If you'll have a man of my stature.”

“I would have you even if you were some farm boy. I've never been to the inner circles of the kingdom. Will it be hard?”

“Being the he father of my son, unmated to me.”

“We can change that tonight.” Barry said, a squeal catching his attention. Turning he saw Michael running at them. Len smiled, holding his arms open, not minutes later they were filled with his son, his flesh and blood.

“Daddy! Uncle Mick’s a dragon!”

“A dragon, I know he's a hothead, but I don't think he breaths fire.” Michael laughed, hugging his father, sniffing him again.

“He’s an alpha if you couldn't tell.” 

“Guess I got here in time to help him through it.”

“That's not the only thing you're in time for.” Barry purred, Len smiling at his mate. Taking the necklace off Len removed the rings, placing one on Barry’s right finger, placing the other on his own.

“Daddy, you won't leave again right?” Michael asked looking at his dad with big eyes.

“I would never leave you again baby boy. Your mommy and I will be together for good this time.”

“Good, you've missed seven of my birthdays already.” Smiling Len gave his son a pinch.

“How about we go have breakfast and catch up. There's a lot to tell you.”

“Okay. There's so much I want to know.” The duo stood, the child watching them. “Was his birth painful.” 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, my dad helped deliver him so I wasn't alone.”

“Next time I won't leave you alone. I'll be there the whole time.”

“Trust me, there were things I don't think you could have handled.” Barry said, wrapping himself around Len’s arm.

“Am I going to be a big brother?” Michael asked, Barry laughing. 

“We’ll see Michael, we’ll see.” Len said, Barry cuddling up against his fiancé.

“Off to breakfast your majesty.” He said, Len rolling his eyes as he walked ahead, ready to face the new challenges being a husband and alpha can throw at him.


End file.
